


Heartbreak Girl

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot about David and Timo written to 5SOS' Heartbreak Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Girl

_David and Timo were best friends and were closer than any couple of best friends in the wide world. Where David went, went Timo, where Timo went, went David. They were hardly ever appart. The teachers at the kindergarden often frowned about it.  
_ _They went to seperate schools, but remained close.When school was out, they'd wait for each other and stick together until one of their mums said it was time to go to bed. The other would then leave and just come back the next day._  
They shared everything, but music was the thing that really tied them together. They first went to guitare lessons together. Soon David branched out to Piano and Timo discovered he had a knack for writing lyrics.  
The band Pan!k was formed when both attended middle school. First it was just David and Timo, but soon Timo introduced Max and David invited Linke. Later on Jan joined too and the five of them would actually do small gigs.  
Due to circumstances, Max left and Juri and Frank joined the band. Nevada-Tan was born and they climbed the ladder to nation wide fame.

**And all this time, David had been in love with Timo.  
He is sure Timo doesn't love him back.**

 

 

David is alone in the studio that his stephdad has build him. He is mixing in some singing samples he recorded together with Linke, blending the bassists nigh angelic voice with a simple drum sample Juri made and creates some piano melody of his own. It gives him a good distraction from his worries about the future. It is a week ago that Nevada Tan turned into Panik and David's head is filled with worries.  
David hears the door to the studio open. "David, Timo is here to see you." His mother calls. David immideately gets up as he hears the worry in his mothers voice. He sprints up the stairs, past his mother, into the kitchen. "Timo, what is wrong?" He asks softly. Timo speaks not, gathering David in his arms, sobbing heavily. "Hush Timo, it will be alright." David strokes through Timo's short brown hair and took the boys coat off. He looks over his shoulder and mouths to his mother to call Timo's mother that Timo isn't sleeping home tonight.

_This isn't the first time this happens. Timo has a knack of getting into toxic relationships and having very rough time dealing with break ups. Of course it is up to David to pick up the pieces. And every time, David wishes that Timo will choose him now._

David takes Timo's hand and leads him upstairs. "What happend this time?" He asks sweetly. Timo shakes his head, he doesn't want to talk about it. This relieves David, he really couldn't care less about how the break up went. Timo sits down on the edge of Davids bed. "My poor sweet baby." David whispers. He sits down beside Timo and runs his knuckles over Timo's wet cheek. Timo chokes out a dry sob and gathers David in his arms. "Hush now." David cooes, slinging his arms around Timo's shivering shoulders. Timo's wet face nuzzles into David neck and clings to his friend. David makes shushing sounds and lets his hands stroke what ever part of Timo they are able to reach. Timo slowly calms down, his breath comes steadyer and his tears dry up behind his eyes.   
David looks at his friend, wondering how any girl would ever want to hurt a sweet guy like Timo Sonnenschein. Timo a human ray of sunshine and David never understands it when a girl gets rid of him. To David, Timo is the perfect guy to be with, a man to hold on to and never let go. Timo looks back at David, his brown eyes still a bit wet, but tears no longer wander over his face. "You stay here, I'll get a wet towel to clean your face. While I am doing so, you might as well get ready for bed." David gets up and walks to the bathroom.

When David comes back, Timo is still sitting on the edge of his bed, seemingly deep in thought. "Oh oh Timo." David crouches down before Timo and whipes his face with the wet towel. Timo turns his eyes to Davids face and sighs deeply. "Come on Timo, time for bed." David stood, putting the towel on his desk. Timo sighs and doesn't move. David shakes his head and pulls Timo's shirt over his head. Timo let's him, even holding up his hands so David has no struggle with the sleeves. "Oh dear Timo, what has that girl done to you." He pushes Timo onto the sheets and starts to unbuckle Timo's belt. Usually this would cause Timo to joke, but not now. He is still and submits to the tugging on his khaki shorts. Along with the shorts, Timo's boxers come down. David ignores it and hoists Timo's legs onto the bed.   
Timo nests into the cushions and pulls David on top of his torso. David flusters brightly. Even though he is stil clad in joggings pants and a shirt, Timo is fully naked. "T-Timo.." David mumbles. The rapper gives no repsonse, his empty, gazing eyes fixed on Davids face. David strokes the tips of his nimble fingers over Timo's face, hoping to get at least some reaction. It results in Timo's lips parting a little, in the most sensual way David has ever seen. It makes the blood rush to a whole other part than his cheeks. He whines and attempts to roll off of Timo's body. But his friends arms lock him into place.

"When did you get so pretty Daviii." Timo whispers. David wides his eyes, surprised that his friend speaks. "W-what do you mean Timo." David stammers. "I mean that I never noticed how nicely you are growing up." Timo's hand trails under Davids shirt. The guitarist shivers and tries to compose himself. "I've been so busy with myself that I never got to look at you twice." Timo murrs. David frowns. "Timo, are your drunk?!?" David asks pressingly. Timo shakes his head, but David doesn't buy it. "Let me smell your breath." David demands. Timo complies, letting out a small gust of breath. David carefully snifs it, to find out Timo is sober. "See, I am sober, Davi." Timo's free hand cups Davids ass through his jogging pants. David has no idea how to compose himself, giving Timo the opportunity to push David firmly against him. David flusters a bright red and Timo smirks. "What are you p-planning?" David means to sound strickt, but falters. Timo raises a hand, stroking across Davids cheek, marveling at the softness of his skin. "I am not planning anything David. I am totally winging this." Timo whispers. He pulls Davids face a bit closer to his own. Davids eyes flutter close.   
The moment Timo's lips capture Davids, both boys moan and press closer into one another. David feels like he is melting at the spot. His hands press against Timo's chest. Timo's left hand cups Davids cheek and his right hand rests in the small of his back. He deepens the kiss a little, making David moan a bit louder. Davids head spins with excitement, he loves that there is this intimacy between him and Timo at long last.

Panting, David presses his chest against Timo's. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this." David whispers. Timo nods. "I should have given it too you earlyer. It would have so been worth it." Timo whispers. "Are you staying with me now, Timo?" David mutters. Timo nods. "I am yours now David." He cooes.


End file.
